Per limitem ad ultra aditum
by Mistral the Fairy
Summary: Gli eventi dell’ultimo episodio dell’anime dal punto di vista di Sebastian Sort of What If? sul finale


Nota dell'autrice:

È la mia prima fanfic su Kuroshitsuji, una serie di cui ho scoperto l'esistenza non più di una settimana fa XD Per ora ho visto solo l'anime (in meno di 4 giorni), la cui fine mi ha lasciato un vuoto allo stomaco pazzesco… e mi ha ispirato quanto segue.  
Una piccola precisazione sul titolo. È in latino ed è abbastanza intraducibile in italiano. Grossomodo si può rendere con "Lungo la strada che conduce al di là", ma in realtà tutti i termini hanno più accezioni - ed è per questo che ho voluto usare il latino. _Limes_ infatti significa principalmente confine o frontiera, mentre _ultra_ contiene l'idea del superamento di qualcosa sia nel tempo che nello spazio.  
Da ultimo, ringrazio come sempre la mia fedelissima beta Lety e preciso che tutti i dialoghi (tranne l'ultima frase di Sebastian) sono presi dall'episodio 24 dell'anime.  
Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo piccolo esperimento.

First published on EFP (.net) on Jan. 31, 2010

* * *

_Dedicata a Yuri e Vale __che mi hanno fatto conoscere Kuroshitsuji_

**_Per limitem ad ultra aditum_**

_"Signorino, è sveglio?"  
__"Dove… siamo?"_

Siamo nel mio regno, bocchan, siamo al confine tra la vita e la morte - qui dove si fermano le anime di coloro che sono ancora troppo legati alla vita per abbandonarla, trattenuti da un filo sottile di sentimenti ed emozioni che li legano al mondo o che il mondo, testardo, lega attorno al loro cuore e al loro ricordo.  
Sono così ostinati gli esseri umani. Così sciocchi e ostinati… anche tu lo sei, ammettilo. Anzi, tu sei forse l'essere umano più ostinato che io abbia mai conosciuto nel corso dei secoli. E uno dei più sciocchi, nonostante la tua intelligenza.  
Tanto ostinato nel perseguire il tuo disegno di vendetta da arrivare ad offrirmi la tua anima e tanto sciocco da non renderti conto che siamo arrivati al capolinea, sebbene sia stato tu  
stesso ad affrettare volontariamente la tua ineluttabile fine.  
È il momento della resa dei conti e io non so se voglio dirtelo davvero.

_"È sicuro di volerlo sapere?"  
__"Voglio saperlo, per questo te l'ho domandato."_

Già, tu _vuoi_, bocchan. E quello che vuoi è un _ordine_, per me come per tutti. Raramente nel corso della mia infinita esistenza ho incontrato esseri umani con una forza di volontà pari alla tua - sebbene chiunque sia stato in grado, in punto di morte, di invocarmi e stringere un patto con me ne fosse in certa misura dotato. Eppure tutti, nessuno escluso, al momento della resa dei conti tremavano e mi supplicavano di risparmiarli, mentre la barca scivolava silenziosa e indifferente verso la fine.  
Tu invece no. Nemmeno ora vacilli, nemmeno ora la tua voce, benché stanca, mostra il minimo segno di cedimento.  
Faccio scorrere sulle labbra il mio solito sorriso, rispettoso e insolente, e mi preparo a risponderti. Ma di nuovo tu mi sorprendi.

_"No. Non dirmelo. Pur non sapendolo, sto bene qui."_

Il sorriso si accentua appena, mentre chino la testa in un lieve cenno d'assenso. Mi dai le spalle e non lo vedrai, ma non importa, né a me né tantomeno a te - in fondo non ti è mai importato molto delle reazioni di chi ti stava intorno. Nemmeno delle mie, per quanto tu sia sempre stato consapevole di quanto io avrei potuto essere pericoloso per te.  
E non ho mai capito se la tua era razionale fiducia o puerile leggerezza. In ogni caso, è uno dei lati di te che mi ha sempre affascinato, ancor più del seducente ossimoro costituito da un desiderio di vendetta tanto sconfinato e devastante da essere racchiuso nell'anima per definizione pura di un bambino.  
Eppure tu sei così, bocchan. Così incredibile da essere riuscito, senza che né tu né io ce ne accorgessimo, a penetrare nel mio millenario non-cuore, toccando tasti che non ho mai creduto di possedere.

_"Mi sembra di aver dormito molto a lungo.  
__Questo è…"  
__"…il Cinematic Record del signorino. La corrente l'ha portato qui."_

Ti osservo con discrezione mentre il tuo sguardo si perde nei tuoi ricordi che il fiume trascina pigramente con noi in fotogrammi disordinati.  
Ecco, questo di solito è il momento in cui tutti crollano, perché vedere le loro care memorie strappate via e sparse sotto il pelo dell'acqua limpida, fa prendere loro piena coscienza del fatto che ormai non sono più, che ormai il loro esistere ha il solo fine di essere coscienti fino all'ultimo, quando la loro anima si farà mio cibo, sciogliendo così l'ipoteca posta sulla loro vita dalla loro stessa sete di vendetta.

_"Capisco. Dunque questa… questa è la mia vita finora."_

Sebbene ormai ti conosca, mi dà una strana sensazione vedere come nessuna emozione affiori in te davanti al fatale svolgersi della pellicola su cui è impressa la tua intera esistenza. È da tempo che mi sono reso conto di come tu, a differenza di tutti coloro con cui ho stretto in passato lo stesso patto di sangue, non provassi più alcuna gioia di vivere, né avessi altro scopo a muovere il tuo agire, all'infuori dell'ottenimento della tua vendetta. E ora che questa è stata conseguita e tra le mani non ti è rimasto nulla, tu non sei più nulla.  
Questo ti disorienta, vero bocchan? È per questo che quei fotogrammi, ingrigiti dall'assenza di emozioni con cui li hai vissuti, ti lasciano così indifferente.

_"Io… sono già morto?"  
__"Non ancora. Sarò io ad offrire al signorino la sua morte. Sarà il mio ultimo compito come suo fedele maggiordomo."_

Come immaginavo, la mia frase non ti strappa nessuna reazione all'infuori di un sorrisetto sarcastico. In fondo, lo sai da sempre che la tua vita finirà per mano mia e hai troppo dominio di te per farti prendere di sorpresa.  
Ma non ho ancora abdicato al desiderio di vedere un'emozione fuori controllo solcare il tuo viso di porcellana. Nondimeno, devo riconoscere che finora sei sempre riuscito a sorprendermi.  
Come mi coglie vagamente di sorpresa anche l'interesse che dimostri per la sorte dei tuoi domestici e del cane demoniaco. Tuttavia questa volta non sono in grado di soddisfare la tua curiosità - in questo momento la mia priorità non sei tu, bocchan, ma la tua anima, quindi non posso proprio lasciarti per andare a cercare la risposta alla tua domanda.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti, però, a te quella risposta non interessa nemmeno più, la tua attenzione stanca catturata dagli scintillii sospesi nell'aria cupa attorno a noi.

_"Cosa sono queste luci?"  
__"Sono i sentimenti che la gente prova verso il signorino."  
__"I sentimenti per me? …è bello…"  
__"Bello?"  
__"Sì. Non mi sento né solo né triste… è solo bello…"_

Inarco appena le sopracciglia e, assai poco elegantemente - lo ammetto, ripeto le tue stesse parole. È molto raro sentirti apprezzare qualcosa con tanta semplicità e naturalezza e altrettanto lo è vederti a corto di parole per esprimere quel che provi.  
Mi sembri terribilmente fragile in questo momento, bocchan, spogliato anche di quell'eloquenza ricercata e mordace con cui tanto ti dilettavi a rigirati tra le mani chiunque e provavi perfino a tener testa a me.  
Ed è proprio per questa fragilità che intuisco dietro il tuo silenzio che, demone spietato qual sono, voglio calare ora il colpo con cui finalmente farò cadere la tua maschera e scoprirò la vera natura della tua anima.  
La barca ormai scivola sicura sulla corrente verso la sua necessaria destinazione, quindi abbandono il remo e mi chino accanto a te, porgendoti un quadernetto che ho salvato dall'incendio del palazzo.

_"E questo?"  
__"L'ho portato per aiutarla a trascorrere questo lungo e noioso viaggio. È il diario che Tanaka-san ha tenuto fino alla fine."_

In quel diario c'è una verità di cui tu sei conscio solo in parte e che io conosco da sempre, una verità che, innocente e crudele come solo la parola umana sa essere, ha il potere di scardinare completamente uno dei pilastri su cui hai fondato la tua vita, lasciandoti in equilibrio precario sulla sola vendetta. Perché credo proprio che sarà un duro colpo per te scoprire che la mandante dell'assassinio dei tuoi genitori è proprio la tua adorata regina.  
Ti osservo sfogliare lentamente le pagine, aspettando con un certo malevolo cinismo il momento in cui saprai.  
Chiudi gli occhi, spaziando nei ricordi sparsi nel fiume; alle nostre spalle li scorgo di sfuggita illuminarsi di una pallida luce quando la tua mente li sfiora, mentre nessuna emozione si disegna sul tuo viso e il silenzio è rotto solo dallo sciabordio soffice dell'acqua sulla chiglia della barca.

_"Allora… l'illusione che l'angelo mi mostrò quella volta… non era del tutto falsa."_

La tua constatazione è velata di una malinconia intrisa di qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere pienamente. Di certo, nella tua voce c'è un'immensa stanchezza, ma nessuna traccia di quella rabbia che mi aspettavo di sentire conoscendo il tuo temperamento combattivo.  
Voglio capire se finalmente hai abbassato la maschera o se ancora ti ostini a celare le tue emozioni dietro lo schermo dell'autocontrollo.

_"Cosa intende fare, signorino?"_

Ad un improbabile ascoltatore distratto, la mia domanda può sembrare solo dettata dalla premura di un maggiordomo devoto al suo signore, un'apparenza che, in fin dei conti, ormai potrei anche smettere di mantenere. Ma non lo faccio; ed è solo in minima parte perché sono un perfezionista e voglio portare a termine nel migliore dei modi l'incarico per il quale avrò in pegno l'anima più interessante che ho incontrato da secoli. Il principale motivo per cui ancora continuo ad essere un perfetto diavolo di maggiordomo, è legato alla natura stessa di quell'anima - della tua anima, bocchan. Quella tua anima su cui veglio, a cui aspiro e che coltivo da che abbiamo stretto il nostro patto, affinché possa essere adeguata ricompensa per i miei servigi.

_"Nulla. Le persone di cui volevo vendicarmi sono già morte.  
__E anch'io ormai… me ne sono andato."_

Allo stesso improbabile ascoltatore distratto, anche la tua risposta può sembrare poco più che la ripetizione di un vuoto cliché: il rimpianto di chi ormai sa di non poter più far nulla o lo stucchevole quanto ipocrita perdono di chi, non essendo riuscito a fare nulla in vita, rimette ad un qualche dio disinteressato e distante la risoluzione dei conti che la morte ha obbligato a lasciare in sospeso.  
In realtà non è nulla di tutto ciò. Nella malinconia distaccata e serena con cui mi rispondi non c'è né rimpianto né perdono, quanto piuttosto una consapevolezza ormai scevra da affanni e angosce così meschinamente umani. C'è la tranquilla pacatezza di chi è in grado di vedere oltre e che, nonostante il fallimento dei suoi intenti, non rimane ancorato ad uno ieri immutabile, suscettibile solo di essere commiserato e criticato negli errori compiuti, ma è in grado di considerare la sua vita passata in quanto tale, come qualcosa di cui non vale più la pena curarsi e crucciarsi.  
È dunque questa la vera natura della tua anima, bocchan? Se così è - e sono certo di non sbagliare - essa è davvero la perla rara che avevo intuito. Nonostante tutto ciò che hai vissuto, la tua anima è rimasta vergine e intonsa, totalmente impregnata d'oscurità come il giorno in cui mi invocasti: solo odio, vendetta e dolore e nulla più.  
E adesso che la vendetta è compiuta e l'odio si è dissolto con lei, di te non resta altro che dolore, puro e splendente come il diamante dell'anello che portavi al dito, ora sostituito dal semplice fiore che, a causa della mia unica mano, non riesco ad aiutarti a indossare.  
Con un sorriso sincero mi scuso della mia involontaria mancanza - perché adesso ho capito che quella del maggiordomo da tempo non è più soltanto una farsa.

_"Lascia fare, non puoi riuscirci con una mano sola."  
__"Volevo essere un perfetto maggiordomo fino alla fine. Ma è chiaro che non posso più riuscirci…"  
__"Non è un problema."  
__"Tipico di lei, signorino."  
__"Sono Ciel Phantomhive, solo Ciel Phantomhive…"_

No, in realtà tu non sei solo quello, bocchan: perché ad un enigma intrigante e complesso come te non si può dare un nome semplicemente umano.  
L'arroganza sfrontata con cui, a torto o a ragione, hai sempre guardato gli altri, me compreso - per quanto questo possa essere assurdo - da una posizione di superiorità era già di per sé affascinante; ma questo nuovo lato di te, così fragile, lo è forse ancora di più.  
Senza rendertene conto, stai cambiando lo svolgersi immutabile e noioso di quello stesso patto che, prima d'ora, ho stretto con innumerevoli altri esseri umani. E ho come la sensazione che, se te lo dicessi, avresti persino l'adorabile presunzione di dirmi che l'hai fatto apposta, perché tu sei diverso dal resto della plebe che popola questo mondo.  
Un sorriso mi incurva le labbra mentre riprendo il remo e spingo la barca a deviare dal suo placido corso per dirigersi verso l'approdo finale.  
Ricorda sempre una cosa, bocchan: non sei il solo a poter cambiare le regole del gioco…

_"Dunque, signorino…"  
__"È questo l'ultimo posto?"_

Mentre ti faccio accomodare sulla panca di pietra, riprendendo poi le solite e convenienti distanze, mi appare con chiarezza quanto tu sia stanco. Il peso di una vita che ha ormai raggiunto tutti i suoi scopi e non ne ha di nuovi si è fatto troppo greve sulle tue spalle, e il solo dolore non basta ad alleviarlo.  
Probabilmente avresti voluto poter chiudere gli occhi per sempre senza dover affrontare anche me, ma sai benissimo che non puoi evitare di saldare il tuo debito. Il patto che abbiamo stretto va rispettato, onori e oneri: tu lo sai e non cerchi vigliaccamente di scappare come tutti quelli che ti hanno preceduto su quello spoglio sedile.

_"Quel che resta della mia anima è tuo."  
__"Degno di lei, signorino. È molto gentile."_

Nella mia risposta deferente stavolta non c'è alcuna traccia di scherno, non te la meriti: mi affronti con fierezza, pur sapendo che alla fine sarò io a sopraffarti senza scampo, non abbassando lo sguardo né permettendo alla tua voce di farsi incerta, e ciò è degno del massimo rispetto.  
Tu sei degno del massimo rispetto, bocchan - no, proprio non riesco a smettere di chiamarti e pensarti così, anche adesso che sono io ad avere in mano il pallino del gioco.

_"Farà male?"  
__"Un poco. Cercherò di essere il più delicato possibile."_

Non mi sono mai curato di non far soffrire le persone di cui stavo divorando l'anima, eppure con te non riesco a fare a meno di prometterti tutta l'attenzione di cui sono capace. Anche se so benissimo che non è il dolore a spaventarti - ne hai già provato molto in vita tua, sia fisico che morale, tanto che la tua anima ne è completamente satura.  
E allora perché ti preoccupi di una cosa per te così insignificante, bocchan?

_"Non farlo. Fa' in modo che sia il più doloroso possibile: scolpisci nella mia anima il dolore della mia vita."_

La decisione con cui mi impartisci quest'ultimo, singolare ordine mi lascia quasi stupefatto. Per un attimo in te non c'è più nulla della stanchezza apatica che ti ha avvinto finora; per un attimo sei tornato il re bambino che dal suo trono insanguinato, issato su un mucchio di cadaveri, muoveva indifferente le sue pedine, puntando solo a fare scacco matto all'avversario senza curarsi di quanti dei propri pezzi cadessero nel cammino.  
Chiedendomi di imprimere per sempre il dolore - e quindi la tua vita - nell'anima che stai per donarmi, così da renderli eterni con me, davvero tu hai trasceso il tempo, bocchan. E io non posso permettermi semplicemente di divorare un'anima rara e splendida come la tua.

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Il mio assenso, forse per te così scontato - sebbene ora non lo sia più, ti rilassa e riversi il capo all'indietro, lasciandoti andare all'inquieta consapevolezza della fine imminente.  
Vedendoti così inerme, le mie pupille si fanno ferine e l'istinto sarebbe quello di cibarmi avidamente di quella tua anima che pregusto ormai da tempo. Ma sono solo le bestie che entrambi tanto disprezziamo a seguire unicamente l'istinto.  
Mi sfilo il guanto con i denti e lentamente mi avvicino, carezzandoti il volto con la mano e sfilandoti la benda che ti cela l'occhio. Con un sorriso ti abbandoni sul mio palmo - non hai più paura.  
Io e te giochiamo una sfida più raffinata, bocchan, un gioco in cui le vecchie regole di un patto millenario possono essere riscritte a piacimento. Hai cominciato tu, lo sai vero?  
E io, come il perfetto maggiordomo che sono, non posso rifiutarmi di seguirti in questa partita con in palio la tua anima. Era già stabilito che io vincessi e ora che l'ambito premio è nelle mie mani posso farne ciò che meglio credo, giusto?  
Mi chino verso di te, respirando sulla tua pelle.

_"Dunque, signorino…"_

Già da tempo sai che l'anima ti sarebbe stata strappata con un bacio - «gesto degno del demone che sei», così mi dicesti una volta - quindi non ti sorprendi nel vedermi avvicinarmi e poggiare le labbra sulle tue, cercando poi l'accesso alla tua bocca.  
Chiudi gli occhi e ti abbandoni completamente a me, sfiorandomi esitante il dorso della mano con le dita, quasi che il mio fosse il gesto a lungo desiderato di un amante, non il bacio che ti condurrà alla morte.  
Quel che tu non sai, bocchan, è che le mie labbra non ti strapperanno l'anima, ma piuttosto ti legheranno a me in un nuovo contratto.

_"Dunque, signorino, ora la sua anima è mia.  
__Ebbene, io intendo restituirgliela perché voglio che lei continui a vivere. Se mi permette, sarebbe alquanto deplorevole per me trovarmi nella posizione di dover cercare un nuovo padrone quando potrei continuare a strare al suo servizio, non crede?"_

**Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
****Hikari no aru hou e  
****Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o  
****Homura e zana**

La barca fantasma attraversa l'oscurità  
E si dirige verso la luce.  
Quella trappola chiamata sogno  
Ci attira verso le fiamme

(Kalafina - _Lacrimosa_)

* * *

Nota della Beta:

Ok, mea culpa XD tutto è iniziato quando le ho passato la ending «Lacrimosa», ed è finita che si è vista tutto l'anime e ha iniziato a ragionarci sopra.  
Ovviamente su msn le idee girano, si articolano, crescono... e questo è il risultato raggiunto ieri sera (o meglio, ieri notte... era pur sempre l'una passata!)  
Ci terrei a precisare una cosa, però, cioè che Mistral è arrivata a questa conclusione senza aver neppure la minima conoscenza degli spoiler sulla seconda stagione di Kuroshitsuji (quelli che la sottoscritta si è cercata in lungo e in largo per il web, insomma XD)! Nemmeno due ore prima, commentando in corso d'opera questa one-shot, sempre via msn le avevo detto:

«[...] checché il mondo (leggi: tutti i fan di cui ho letto teorie etc sulla seconda stagione) dica il contrario, questa è l'unica teoria che ha senso XD soprattutto considerando il piccolo spoiler che io so e che tu non sai, ma che non ti serve perché ci stai arrivando comunque XD [...]».

Poi chissà, gli spoiler son sempre da prendere con le pinze, eppure... se ci si arriva anche ragionando forse non è una cosa così campata per aria, no?


End file.
